disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Fury
Nicholas Joseph "Nick" Fury is one of the main interlinking characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, featured in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, and will appear in the upcoming movie Captain Marvel. He also guest stars in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series in two episodes "0-8-4" and "Beginning of the End". He was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. prior to its collapse and personally coordinated the The Avengers Initiative in The Avengers film as well as recruiting them such as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. He only trusted a very few people such as Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, and Steve Rogers. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier He was assassinated by HYDRA and faked his death and also he assisted Captain America in stopping Project Insight and taking down S.H.I.E.L.D. and revealed to the world it had been infiltrated by HYDRA. After the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D, he appointed Phil Coulson as Director and had him rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D. from scratch in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series. He played a key role in stopping Ultron assisting The Avengers in the Battle of Sokovia along with Maria Hill and former S.H.I.E.L.D personal on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Nick Fury was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Personality Nick is shown to be frustrated when someone wears an eye patch or his iconic goatee. Abilities Nick is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick has used what would be called questionable tactics over the years but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Point in case, when the Council ordered him to strike the city with a nuke, but he would not; even going as far as disabling one of the planes ordered to strike the city with a rocket launcher and warning Tony Stark about it. He has shown while a man of great resolve and will, he too can feel, as he was shaken with the death of Coulson. He is a seasoned unarmed - and armed -combat expert as he was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Weapons and Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform:' made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie. *A government issued Smith & Wesson M&P pistol. Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Weaknesses Nick has 95% vision loss in his injured left eye, over which he wears a cosmetic eye patch. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In "Iron Man is Born", when Iron Man enters Helicarrier, he orders Hill and other agents to throw their weapons because Iron Man saved the world. Later, he and Agent Hill prevents the escape of the leader of HYDRA, Baron Strucker. In "The Man in the Ant Hill", After Ant-Man defeat Klaw, Fury offers him and Wasp to join the Avengers but Hank refuses to join them. In "Breakout, Part I", when Graviton released Fury names Hill as interim director of S.H.I.E.L.D. In "Breakout, Part II", is revealed that Fury hires Dr. Franklin Hall to re-create the Super Soldier Serum but Hall's experiment fails and this one win powers. When hen agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were about to arrest Hulk, Fury orders down their arms as SHIELD has more important things to do. In "Some Assembly required", Nick Fury has a meeting with Tony, at this meeting Fury says he supports the initiative of the Avengers created by Stark. In "Everything is Wonderful", Nick Fury visits Captain America to ask him to accompany him to a particular place. At that place, Fury gives Rogers the motorcycle that he used during World War II. In "Widow's Sting", after defeating HYDRA soldiers and AIM agents, Hawkeye was called by Fury to have a conversation. In this conversation, Fury says Hawkeye that not get involved in matters of SHIELD since he is no more a member of the Organization. Fury was furious after that the Avengers attacked HYDRA, shortly after he and Mockingbird saw the body of a Skrull, who personified Viper. In "Come the Conqueror", when the Kang's troops attacks the Earth, he orders Sitwell call the Avengers since this was a threat that SHIELD could not handle. Later, he informs the Avengers that Kang is not only attacking the city of New York but also around the world. In "The Kang Dynasty", he informs Iron Man that three-quarters of the world have already fallen into the hands of Kang and they are running out of time. In "Who Do You Trust", Fury contact Maria Hill to inform her that an alien invasion was about to begin. Later, Fury sent Black Widow to kidnap Tony so that they could talk. Fury tells Tony that an alien species was beginning to infiltrate in the most important organizations in the world. Later, Fury shows Tony what a Skrull. He watched through along with Quake on a roof, when Tony accused Hawkeye of being an Skrull and left the Avengers. He told Quake, that they wait until the Skrull makes the wrong move and would reveal himself soon. In "Infiltration", Fury asks Black Widow to bring Iron Man because he needs to inform him about the Skrulls. While Fury and Iron Man talked, he realizes that Mockingbird is a Skrull. Suddenly, Veranke disguised as Mockingbird appears and shoots at them. Then she orders her troops to invade Earth. In "Yellowjacket", when the Avengers and other superheroes honored Hank, Fury told Wasp that the explosion that "killed" Hank was on purpose. In "Winter Soldier", Captain America asked Nick Fury to help him to find Winter Soldier. Fury told Rogers how his encounter with Winter Soldier. He and Rogers went to a secret HYDRA facility. Here, they encounter the Winter Soldier, who was fighting against a Sleeper (a giant robot of HYDRA). Later, Fury saw the Avengers and Winter Soldier defeated Red Skull. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man In a post-credits scene, Shortly before his press conference Tony Stark announced himself as "Iron Man" he is informed by Coulson that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to talk to him. That night Tony discovers that someone entered his house, that someone was Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who wanted to talk about the Avenger Initiative. ''Iron Man 2'' After the fight between Tony Stark and James Rhodes, Fury found Stark sitting on a giant doughnut, he asks Tony down to talk. During the conversation, Fury reveals Stark that his assistant Natalie Rushman was really the Agent Romanoff. He then continues speaking with him at Stark's mansion and at the end of the talk Fury gives Tony a box of assets that belonged to Howard Stark also orders Romanoff to continue undercover at S.H.I.E.L.D while Coulson babysits Stark. Later, he reassigned Coulson to New Mexico. After the battle of Stark Expo, Fury meets again with Tony to inform him that they found unsuitable candidate for the Avenger Initiative, but that S.H.I.E.L.D would interested in keeping him as consultant, which Stark initially doesn't accept it and says he cant afford me but then changes his mind as long as Fury can get a presenter as he and Rhodes are getting medals for the defeat of Wiplash. Fury, then agrees as he gets Senator Stern to award them their medals. Later, Phil contacts Fury on his phone to inform him he found a hammer in New Mexico. ''Thor'' In a post-credits scene, Fury summons Dr. Erik Selvig to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to show him the Tesseract. He asks Selvig to head its research, which Selvig agrees. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Steve Rogers awakened from his sleep after being found in the Artic Circle having survived being frozen for so long. When he awoke, and Fury personally stopped him and met him in New York City apologizing for the deception it was best to break it down slowly and informed him he has been asleep for over 70 years. In a post-credit scene, Fury visits Rogers at the gym while he is working out at to give him an assignment to locate the Tesseract. ''The Avengers With little to show for his efforts in bringing together a group of extraordinary people, Fury shelved his plan and began focusing on weaponry instead. "Phase Two", as the offshoot idea came to be called, involved re-engineering weapons technology that had emerged in the hands of HYDRA years earlier, as well as other cutting edge, or alien, technology. The Tesseract, that he had assigned Professor Selvig to investigate, formed a significant part of this puzzle. When the Tesseract began emitting unexpected levels of gamma radiation, Fury was quick to personally take charge of the operation. The emissions proved to be a prelude to the appearance of Loki on Earth, and neither Fury, nor his personnel had the power to stop Loki escaping with the Cube. Desperate for a solution to the problem of Loki's possession of apparently limitless power, Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative. He effortlessly brought Steven Rogers in and dispatched agents to call in the help of Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner. In short order, Loki made his first public appearance, and was apprehended, heralding an unexpected further addition to the collection of extraordinary people when Loki's brother Thor arrived, making demands of his own for Loki's extradition. Fury could do little to quell the rising tensions in a ship now packed with egos, and problems only escalated when some of these people uncovered his deceptions surrounding Phase Two. With arguments boiling over, Loki played his hand, and Fury and the others were caught completely off guard when the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier came under attack in a daring commando raid by Loki's soldiers. Fury returned to his post on the bridge to take command of the situation and was instrumental in warding off an assault there. In the wake of the battle, Fury found agent Coulson mortally wounded by Loki's hand. He resolved to use Coulson's sacrifice to his advantage, exploiting it to give a "push" to Stark and Rogers. Despite the ethically questionable nature of the plan, it proved to be effective, and the men set off in pursuit of Loki shortly thereafter. The Avengers Initiative may have finally come to fruition, but Fury's role in their battle was not yet done. The World Security Council issued orders to send a nuclear missile into the vicinity of Manhattan, which Fury refused, but then overriding orders saw one fighter jet escape him after he knocked another out of action with a rocket. The Avengers Initiative ultimately won out. Fury's defiance of the World Security Council may not have been forgotten, but his methods and actions had saved the world. He resolved to call upon the Avengers should they be needed again, and made further assurances that they would come if that happens. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''0-8-4 After the Battle of New York, Fury meets with Coulson enraged after Coulson's mission in Peru of the damage of the Bus after 6 days of having it. He orders Coulson strictly not having Fitz-Simmions adding any modifications like a FishTank and warns him that Skye is a risk. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Nick Fury, the legendary director of the international peacekeeping organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., is back at the Triskelion in Washington, D.C. following the success of his special team, The Avengers, in repelling an alien invasion of New York City. Now Fury is faced with a hidden enemy that threatens to put the world at risk. Nick Fury appears and first gets chased in hot pursuit by assailants disguised as cops. He then encounters the Winter Soldier, tries to tell shield agents to get him "Off the grid", does not have time and his car blows up, survives, and escapes with a Mouse Hole. He later gets into Captain America's apartment, and tells Rogers (Captain America) that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised, then gets shot by The Winter Soldier. He later fakes his death using a drug created by Bruce Banner. After saving Rogers, Wilson, and Romanoff, the agent Hill leads them to the hiding of Fury. While they devised a plan to stop the Project Insight, Fury and Rogers have a discussion about the possibility that SHIELD should disappear, seeing that the majority agrees with the Captain, Fury officially gives Rogers the command of the mission. When Pierce is distracted by Romanoff, Fury takes advantage of this and kills his old friend. Later, Fury with Natasha save Sam, who was in a building from Triskelion was about to crumble. After burning their documents, Fury offers Wilson join him to stop HYDRA but Sam refuses because he is not considered a spy. He then leaves too fight of HYDRA in Europe. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. End of the Beginning After the Battle of Triskelion, Fury after leaving he finds Fitz and Simmons tracker finding them just in time to save them who were stuck in the middle of the ocean. When Simmons wakes up being treated, she tells him the location of Coulson, He than joins Phil in fighting John Garett. While Coulson crawled for cover he found Fury waiting for him despite Coulson being furious about Project T.A.H.T.I he agreed to focus it on Garrett and Fury gave him the Destroyer Gun. While, Coulson managed too take down the guards but Fury fired at Garrett in the heart several times but survived thanks to the formula as Garett misquoted one of Fury's speeches. However than Mike Peterson, who than turns on John, after learning that Skye saved his kid from HYDRA custody. Mike, kills John with no mercy. In the Bus, Phil lectures him for using Project T.A.H.I.T.I on him when he warned him of people losing there minds and recommend its to be shut down. Fury defends his actions, saying that May was on his case and he considers him an Avenger as hands Coulson the toolbox containing all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files too help him rebuilt the organization and then appoints him to Director and then leaves too Europe too fight HYDRA. Avengers: Age of Ultron Fury returned to United States and went to Barton's family farm to talk with Tony Stark. Stark said his reasons for creating Ultron as Fury told him they were only visions produced by the Maximoff girl. As the team was saddened by the defeat, he encouraged them to stand and fight. In addition, he asked to Stark Maria Hill's assistance in order to help the Avengers. While the Avengers fought with Ultron and his Sentries, Fury arrived with the Helicarrier along with Maria Hill and former S.H.I.E.L.D agents to Sokovia to take the civilians to safety and sent War Machine into the fight against Ultron. During the battle, one of the sentries broke into the Helicarrier, Maria Hill shot at it multiple times but it didn't slow it down Fury was able to destroy it by stabbing it. Thanks to Fury, the Avengers managed to defeat Ultron and save millions of innocent lives. Later, Fury arrived at the New Avengers Facility to told Romanoff the last know location of the Quinjet, which Hulk took during the battle. Avengers: Infinity War In post-credits scene, Hill and Fury were both driving in New York City almost hit by a van that turned out to have no one in it. Then Hill disintegrated, but Fury managed to send a distress signal to Captain Marvel before disintegrating himself. Video games Disney INFINITY Nick Fury appears in both the ''Avengers and Ultimate Spider-Man play sets. In the Avengers play set, he is a non-playable character who gives missions to the player. However, he became a playable character in the Ultimate Spider-Ma''n play set. Behind the scenes *Samuel L. Jackson plays a Nick Fury primarily inspired by the Ultimate Universe version of the character. The Ultimate Universe version of Nick Fury first appearing in ''The Ultimates in 2002, Fury was redesigned by writer Mark Millar and artist Bryan Hitch as a bald African-American general, with his likeness resembling Samuel L. Jackson, without the actors permission. Jackson's agent initially tried to sue Marvel, but Jackson was a fan of the idea and secured the rights to play a version of Ultimate Nick Fury in a film. He would achieve this in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Samuel L. Jackson's appearances in Iron Man and Thor were uncredited, as he only appears at the very end after the credits. *The story told by Fury in Captain America: The Winter Soldier in an actual true story of Samuel L. Jackson's grandfather. *Samuel L. Jackson reprises his role as Nick Fury in two episodes of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series, also footage of him in The Avengers film was used in an episode. *John Watts pitched Fury as Peter Parker's mentor in Spider-Man: Homecoming but Tony Stark was chosen instead. Gallery Trivia *In the comics, Fury was originally white. Nick Fury as seen in the movies was based on his Ultimate universe incarnation, wherein Marvel expressly requested Samuel L. Jackson for permission to use his likeness; Jackson agreed as long as he could portray the character in the future. This version turned out so popular with fans that he was brought into the mainstream universe, written as the illegitimate son of the original Fury, who has since become the Unseen, removed from the Marvel Universe by replacing Uatu the Watcher, whom he killed shortly before the events of the Original Sin crossover. External Links * *Nick Fury on Marvel Comics Database References Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:African American characters Category:Spies Category:Soldiers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Military characters Category:Adults Category:Bosses Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Agents Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:American characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Males Category:Captain America characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Protagonists Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Siblings